


Two wolves and a wildling

by Rebeccasfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeccasfics/pseuds/Rebeccasfics
Summary: Jon Snow is the King in the North and Sansa is ruling next to him (Pre-Season 7). Val, sister of Mance Rayder's wife has traveled with the wildling pack that Jon saved, now living at Winterfell. As they are preparing for the long night; they get close to each other in a way none of them had before that leads to newly found excitements and heated nights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline will travel fast, but I will do my best in explaining in my Notes beginning of every chapter. There will be a lot of sexual content. Please leave a comment below to let me know as a feedback. I don't know how many chapters it will be, that will depend on the audience. Thanks.

It had been months since they had taken Winterfell back from the Boltons. Jon Snow and Sansa Stark were rebuilding the castle, feeding their people and listening to their complaints and needs. Although now declared king, Jon never felt like one and in every opportunity he tried to listen to Sansa and get her advice. In other times, however, they got into heavy fights that lead their advisors in shock and desperation. 

Sansa cared too much for the people, she wanted them to love and respect her. She was mainly busy with the food supplies and their health conditions whereas Jon was occupied with the defense against the night king. He started his negotiations with the dragon queen. Instead of leaving to Dragonstone, he sent her letters first and equally, he got updates from Castle Black. All these events were tiring them, Sansa and Jon were nervous most of the time. None of them thought taking Winterfell will require this much work, ruling was difficult, now than it ever had been.

Despite all their work, however, they found time for each other. Sansa still kept her needlework, and some nights, Jon would join her in front of the fireplace, sitting in silence, listening to the chirpings while she continued her handy work. The silence soothed them, he found comfort in her company, and she didn't mind, in fact more and more she found herself enjoying his visitations. They got to know each other better than before. 

Val, on the other hand, Dalla's sister, she was living downstairs where most of the wildlings had found refuge, the ones who didn't occupy some of the lands that Jon granted them. Val had always left a big influence on Jon, and more often than not, she would join him in his study with Sansa to help them with their decisions. Sansa didn't mind her presence, she wasn't demanding, in fact, she liked the woman reminding her the strength and wiseness of Cersei. It was good for her to learn from Val. 

Jon was too consumed with the night king to focus on anything other than the matters of the realm. Val would tell her to relax most of the days after council meetings, and ask him to come to her chambers when alone. Jon never accepted it, he thought it would betray Robb and Ned's memories feeling they should've ruled here and not him. Val had made an advance on him in Castle Black as well but that was a different time, he found himself contemplating about her offer some nights when he had difficulty in sleeping, but his urges would vanish when the winds outside of his window would get too loud reminding him of the coming storm. 

Sansa stood on the balcony watching the squires and soldiers getting their sword training hearing the clashes of the steel. The weather was cold, and wrapped in her cloak and gloves she watched them. Jon had joined the soldiers and now was showing a young boy how to hold a sword and swing it. He had removed his cloak, and curls were dangling down his now messy bun. Sansa would watch him sometimes when she had time and listen to the maester as he would list her some needs and checklists of the day. 

Val approached her today, her honey colored hair brighter than ever poking from the fur of her cloak. She stood next to her facing the yard, watching Jon swing his sword in his quick body. 

"He is a strong man, your brother, my lady" Val said, making Sansa turn to her. 

"He was always good in sword fighting, even when we were children" Sansa kept her calm. 

"The King needs to relax. He's been worrying too much. Do you help him with that?" Val asked, making Sansa not understand her question. 

"We sit together, sometimes. Everyone is worried. The danger is next to our doors.." Sansa said but stopped halfway when Jon made the boy fall with a grant on the floor. 

Val and Sansa looked intently down. Jon helped the boy get up and cleaned his mouth with a cloth and gave him some advices. Sansa noticed Val wet her lips and she gaped, understanding well her intentions. Sansa wasn't stupid and she had seen Val flirt with Jon most of the days but knowing that Jon never responded to her, she didn't care much about it, but these instances between them had started happening more and more these days. 

Val wrapped herself to her cloak tighter and her eyes got wider. Sansa wanted to say something to her about it, but Jon was a king and a single man, he was free in his sexual relations, but Sansa thought he had to be careful and maybe she would talk to him about it when they were alone. 

""He needs more than sitting together with his sister, your grace" Val responded to their earlier conversation. Sansa took a minute to adjust. "He is a king, he has a responsibility towards his people, protect them, feed them, and rule them. He has to think Winterfell and the North before himself." Sansa said coldly almost, but there was something seductive about Val's eyes that she couldn't take herself away from. She trusted this woman and listened to her, but this sexual tension that Val created was new to Sansa. Her past relations had been nightmares and did her best to forget them, but Val reminded her something that she hadn't felt, a forgotten heat of some sort that was growing in Sansa ever since they took Winterfell back. 

"And he will, my lady, no doubt in that" Val said. "A little newly found comfort won't hurt the King" she finished. Sansa wasn't sure why Val was telling her about her need to sleep with Jon, Val wasn't a stupid woman, she definitely had some plan behind this conversation. But Sansa found herself drown in her beauty more and more that she often reminded herself of the foulness of loving a woman, or even taking them to her bed. The idea made her blush now and quickly took her eyes away from Val's focusing on the men training below. 

"I cannot make that decision for him, Val. If this is what you are asking of me" Sansa said wanting this conversation to end.

"I am well aware of that your grace, I just wanted to let you know of my intentions" Val's eyes were seductive. Sansa nodded. "I will leave you to your thoughts, my lady" Val said, Sansa nodded again and the woman walked away giving one last sight to Jon below. 

Sansa felt chills run through her, almost feeling desperate. What if Jon would give in to this woman and take her as his mistress? Surely, in King's Landing, lords had many mistresses and Jon was a king, he had the leisure in taking one, not knowing her anger and frustration, she walked away "He is your brother" murmuring to herself.

After dinner, Jon secluded himself to his chambers. The servant had drown a bath to him. Sighing with relief, he took out his tunic, gambeson, shirt, trousers and quickly relaxed himself in the bath, closing his eyes, leaning his back. The water was warm and the outside was quiet now. The servant had left him. He felt himself drift in his sleep in the water when there was a knock on his door. He had been to wary of everyone, he quickly got out of the bath, the hour was late, maybe there is an ambush or an attack, he put his night gown on him that got wet due to the water, taking the Longclow in one hand, he slowly opened the door.

To his surprise, it was Val, standing in her beauty, in her cloak in front of him. His eyes got warmer and rested his sword next to the wall.

"I'm unarmed your grace" Val said seeing the sword. Jon smiled. 

"What is it at this hour? Something wrong?" Jon asked still standing in the foot of the door. "I wanted to ask you if you need anything" Val said. Jon knew what she was meaning now. 

"No, thank you. I am taking a bath and will sleep soon" Jon said calmly. "I can help you with your bath, your grace" Val's voice was seductive as she looked at him up and down, only wrapped in his night gown that was wet in some parts. He shifted himself well aware of the situation. He had a long day, maybe it won't be a bady idea to let her help him. Jon opened the door for her, she smiled and entered. 

To his surprise, she took her cloak without his asking and rested it on an armchair. She was wearing a thing shift underneath her, her hair was loosened, all blonde radiating to her waist. He could see the swell of her breasts and the color of her nipples. He swallowed hard, she noticed. 

He quickly took his eyes away from her body, and went to the bath. Before he was able to reach to his gown, she wrapped her hands around his waist and opened it for him. Their faces were so close to each other, he could sense her heavy breathing on his lips. His heart was beating fast, maybe it was time to give in to her advances and take her. How much he wanted to take her, as often, he would take himself in his hands at night thinking of Val. 

He stood still as she took his gown away, and slowly he sat back in the tub. He wasn't as relaxed before, watching her under the candle light moving to get soap on the cloth. her shift was moving making giving him sight of her cleavage, her breasts seemed firm under the shift, and she angled herself enough for him to see her. His breathing was heavier now, he was sure, he wanted her, rip that cloth off of her, spread her legs and fuck her until they were only flesh and sweat. 

She started scrubbing his back, arms, hands, and then sloshed water down. Then moved to his chest, she hadn't seen his scars, he was well aware of her eyes on them, but she didn't comment. He was grateful. She didn't touch them either, some of them would still hurt him at times. She then washed his hair, running her hands in the curls, on his scalp, soothing him, he relaxed back at that, closed his eyes and enjoyed her touches. She again sloshed water on his head, and pushed his curls away from his face as she leaned in. 

Val was feeling very wet already, her breathings were uneven, he sensed it. She had wanted him since the time he was Lord Commander and now he was in her arm's reach. His eyes were closed, she gently brushed her lips on his, he didn't move, she continued her ministration, leaned in more and kissed him fully on his closed lips. Suddenly, she felt his lips parted and he kissed her back, she hummed in excitement, his strong arms were now wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her to the tub. Their kiss was frantic, tongue wrapped around each other desperately. His kiss was desperate, she felt it and allowed him to kiss her however much he wanted. He groaned from the back of his mouth. This long kissing was new to Val, she wasn't used to such tender touches. Wildling men were rougher or at least the men she had been with. 

She felt his tongue on her teeth, his hands on her back moving fast. Part of her hair got wet from the water and the swaying wetted her shift. Her breasts were visible now underneath, stuck to her nipples. He pulled back from her kiss, noticing her breasts he let a guttural sound, animalistic, Val was going mad from desire watching him. He ducked his face down taking her breast in his mouth through her shift, she arched her back and gave him a better position, all of her almost. He sucked her nipple through her shift, she was already hard for him. "oh Jon Snow" she let out as he kept his mouth on her breasts, sucking, pinching, pulling, kissing. 

He pulled back, "go to my bed, now" he ordered her, she grinned with desire. She walked fast to his bed and started taking her shift off her, he followed her fast and helped her with that. Now, both fully naked, they kissed each other again, but his kisses were rough, he traced his tongue on her neck, and took her breasts in his mouth again, she moaned and urged him more. "You needed this" she panted, he hummed still sucking on her nipples. He lifted her through her buttocks and pulled her close to his body, pinning them each other. He squeezed her cheeks below, she was taken by surprise. 

He took her to the bed now, she lied on her back and he hovered over her. They didn't kiss, only adjusted to each other. "Let me suck you" Val whispered in his ear, watching his eyes go wide. He didn't say anything, but she made them turn over and he let her. She straddled his thighs, he watched her bouncy breasts, her slim waist, hair that was covering her shoulders. They locked eyes for a while. His cock was already hard resting on his stomach. She smiled at that and leaned in, he watched her take his cock in her hands and slowly rest her lips on the tip, kissing it slowly, his breathings got faster, he pulled on the sheets watching her intently. Her hair fell to her sides, he pulled them back to get a better view. She started sucking the tip, then moved her tongue down, tracing it up and down that drove him wild as he arched his head back with a groan. She had wanted to make him relax and now she was on the job. Wildling women were wild in their sexual desires, Jon knew that but it was the first time someone had taken him in their mouth. Almost unbelievable feeling, all thoughts of duty and honor were gone from his head, he wanted to hold her head and fuck her mouth but he waited, and respected her. 

When he saw his cock disappear in her mouth, he rested his hands on her hair, giving her a pace he liked, and she followed his order, she was good at this, he thought, her teeth weren't hurting him at all and she seemed to enjoy it. She moved his cock in her mouth at a steady pace now, letting only the sounds of her pop and flesh fill the room. He watched her saliva wet the tip, he knew he was going to come then, but he pulled them. He started moving her head faster now "yes yes" he said, as she increased moving her head, feeling his cock to her throat at times, he was getting harder in her mouth, he wasn't small, as she had thought, he was girthy and long, all the more reason to love this man. Tormund had told her he has a small pecker, maybe the giant can join them one day to see it himself, she grinned at the thought of having Jon Snow and Tormund Giantsbane all for herself together. 

She felt him thrust up, looking to him, he was long gone, head arched back, pulling on the sheets, her head and whatever he could, making loud noises. She knew he was getting close. She continued working her mouth, tracing her tongue on his cock, alternating between them, all the while running her hands on his hips, groins and stomach, massaging them almost. "Val" he panted, "I'm going to come..please" he was pleading almost. She moved her head faster "come, come in my mouth" she ordered him, and he did, after a few seconds, he let out groan, holding her head steady as he filled her with his warm juices. She swallowed enough of him, but pulled back letting the rest go on the sheets as she worked him out with her hands watching him writhe under her. He was beautiful, she thought, desperately finding his release, pulling on the sheets, finally he relaxed, chest rising and falling slower than before, and she moved close to him, resting herself on her elbow. "I told you, you'll relax" Val said, Jon hummed. He opened his eyes looking at her "you're good at this" he said. "I am good at other many things, if you'll let me, I'll show you all of them" she whispered almost. He swallowed hard. 

"Touch me" she said taking his hand and resting it on her breast "I'll teach you and you show me your talents" she said making him rub her hardened nipple. Jon was panting. 

"No are you going to fuck me or do I have to beg you for that" Val said, Jon's eyes grew wide and with one turn, he was on top of her. She worked around his cock with her hands again while he kissed her breasts. "No, not there, kiss me down there with your tongue" Val said pushing him with her hands away from her breasts. He was surprised at that but her violence was turning him on even more. The roughness of her actions was refreshing, he needed it.

After all Ygritte had told Val about the talents of his mouth and she had to make him taste her. She pushed his head down her body and he followed, "open my legs" she ordered him, he forcibly opened them resting each on his shoulders as he leaned down on her. "Don't be gen..ooohh oohhh" she couldn't finish her sentence and the pleasure took her as she felt his tongue licking her wet folds. Jon was gone wild now, his tongue was working hard on her folds, up and down, circling, she pushed on his curls "yes yes yes" she repeated as he entered her with his tongue and she started moving her hips to meet his soft thrusts, he held her hips tight making her move as he wants her to, and she loved it even more. "Go faster, don't be gentle" she said and he did, he was moving faster now and entered three of his fingers inside of her all at once making her whimper loud taken by surprise "oh you wolf" she panted, as he moved his fingers and tongue in and out of her fast with haste. "finish me, move faster" she ordered him, helping him with her hips. "hold me" she said followed by low long moans as her body shuttered releasing herself in her orgasm, he licked her through her release, the force of her emotions were huge and she rode her waves, eyes closed, fireworks burned in her body as she came down, her sensations were heightened, feeling the silkiness of his sheets, the softness of his tongue, all too aware of her floating presence under him. 

He pulled away from her and position himself in front of her folds, he needed her. She opened her eyes and saw that in him. "your reputation is not for nothing" she said reaching up to kiss him on his mouth. He broke their kiss and pinned her to the bed, she grinned with desire, he wasn't gentle, she liked him rough. He held her hands on each side of her body, pinning them to the bed "what do you want me do to you now?" he asked looking at her eyes, oh he was playing the game now, her heart fluttered with excitement "do whatever you want of me" she said, he tightened his grip on her arms "NO! tell me with words, what do you want" he said, "Fuck me with your pretty cock" her voice was seductive reaching to kiss him, but he didn't kiss her, he didn't love her, he was sure of that, but everything about her was driving him mad, her words finished him then, letting go of her hands, he held her waist, and entered her slick folds with one long thrust making her arch her back and face into the pillow, hissing loudly. 

He moved slow for the first a few thrusts adjusting himself inside of her, she met him halfway sharply moving her hips, then he started moving faster watching her whimper under him. She held onto his neck and shoulder and he pinned his hands on the sheets around her breasts, she was disappointed at that, wanting him to hold her more, maybe she loved him, her emotions were too complicated at this moment to be sorted out. She urged him more forcing his hips push inside of her harder, faster. His eyes were closed, she watched him, driving his own desire from her. She caressed his face and reached him enough to kiss him, he kissed her back forcing her into the bed more, she moaned. "oh Jon just come" she panted to him, he buried his face in her neck disappearing in her honey colored hair. He pulled out of her in the right time to release himself on her stomach. He was groaning loudly, she held him, he was finally done as he fell next to her on the bed, lips parted, eyes closed. She let him relax on her side. After her pantings died down, she got up to find a cloth, while wiping herself from his juices, she watched him asleep. He hadn't moved since he had came on her. She had the energy to go again, but he was drained. victoriously, she put the dirty cloth aside and climbed on the bed next to him again, resting her head on his shoulder. 

They were bare naked, she started pulling on the covers to cover them. After covering him well, he moved himself around still asleep. She realized she shouldn't be here anymore, he hadn't asked her to, maybe it was best to go, they both got what they wanted. She got out again and put her shift on her and straightened her frizzy hair and as she was putting her cloak on to leave, he woke up looking at her. "where are you going?" 

"You better sleep, my king, I will have to go now" she said fastening her cloak around her chest. He got seated "stay" he almost whispered, desperate for a woman's presence, touch, warmth in his empty bed. 

She sat next to him cradling his face "I'll go now, sleep well, we need you sharp tomorrow, all of us." planting a kiss on his parted lips. "I will see you tomorrow morning during council meeting" she finished, "Come here again, tomorrow" he said kissing her lips roughly. She let him go and smiled at him before slowly opening his door and disappearing behind it. 

He fell on his pillows sighing, pulling his mattress with him. She was right, he was much more relaxed with a clear head. He knew he didn't love this woman, but something wild about her was driving him crazy. Before getting into sleep, he opened his eyes remembering something "Sansa!" he had promised her to visit her before bed, she had told him she's sewn something new for him and was eager to show him her handy work and the gift. He felt bad for letting her down, he was going to go to her after his bath and it was too late now, almost morning. He got up anyway. 

He put his trousers, shift and cloak on him, leaving his hair untied, pushed them back to tame the curls, and then left for her.

Standing in front of her doorway in this ungodly hour of the night, he wasn't sure what to do. He finally decided to at least apologize to her. He knocked on her door lightly, not hearing anything from inside, he felt better, she was asleep, he could talk to her tomorrow. He knocked lightly again to make sure, and the door slowly opened. His heart was pounding. 

Her handmaiden opened the door. He was surprised. He didn't know her handmaiden sleeps with her at nights. "Wylla?" he said. "Your grace" the girl tried to look livelier. "your grace" she said again. "Why are you here? where is Sansa?" he asked. "The lady is sleeping, my lord. Is there anything I could do for you?" she said. "No no" he was disappointed in himself. Before leaving he pushed the door lightly "why are you here? Do you always sleep next to Sansa?" he asked curiously. Something new he was learning of her.

"No your grace. Lady Sansa asked me to stay with her tonight. Something was bothering her" 

"what?did she tell you?"

"She didn't your grace. Lady Sansa is difficult to decipher at times."

That he knew was right. He nodded. "Good night Wylla" the girl bowed closing the door. 

He walked back to his room thinking of Sansa and the thing that was bothering her. He was sure now, she was sad. She had been telling him about it for a while now and working hard. She had wanted his comfort tonight as most of the nights, but he got too involve din his own desires. 

Lying in his bed, he thought about Val, and the things they'd done to each other that night. He felt too eager to have her in his bed again but he wouldn't if it'll hurt Sansa. He can't hurt Sansa, everyone had made her suffer, he was supposed to protect her. He moved in his bed for a while until he finally fell asleep.

 

During breakfast everyone was quietly eating. Jon sat next to Sansa, she had her usual icy face without expression eating gracefully. He started eating as well, after some time passed he found courage to address her.

"I apologize Sansa for not coming to see your present" he said.

She stopped momentarily listening to him "You got busy" she said.

"No..yes, I took a bathe and.." he couldn't continue, not anting to lie to her but not wanting to tell her about Val. 

"It is alright Jon, I am not mad at you or sad" she smiled. He felt warmer again. 

"I'll show it to you today, you need not to worry about me" she rested her hand on his, he tightened their connection and caressed her hand with his thumb, smiling to her.

"Thank you Sansa"

She went back to her breakfast. In reality, she was sad, but she didn't want to show it to him. He didn't need to know how big influence he had on her mood nowadays. It was surreal, she didn't know why she was feeling this way. It was all stupid really, in her head. 

Later, Sansa busied herself with work and decided to rest at the godswood to think about her overly reacted emotions towards Jon. The weather wasn't as cold that day, she put her hood on her auburn hair resting under her fury cloak, walked to the woods. 

Walking through the snow to get to the weirwood tree, Sansa heard some muffled sounds coming from the behind the trees. She got cautious, two people were talking or humming, confused she approached to see who was behind the trees in the woods. 

She gasped seeing that scene, her hand went to her mouth, tears puddled in her eyes filled with anger and startle. Jon and Val were kissing, she was pinned to a tree, wrapped her hands around his neck through the fur of his cloak, and his hand was under her skirt moving as she was gliding up and down across the tree. They were moaning low, kissing and whispering things to each other. 

Tears fell from her eyes. When did this happen? when did they got this close? SHouldn't he be concerned about his people instead of getting under the skirt of this woman? Her legs were shaking, heart pounding fast, she felt weak, turned around, held herself almost without falling. She walked fast to get outside of the woods, Everyone was passing by her like a dream, her room didn't appear fast enough. Did he take her in his bed last night too? Did he forget to come to her because of Val?How can he risk all these things they fought for?This wildling woman was no noble, she had influence on the willding army, whatever was left of them. Is this why he was satisfying her needs? Sansa knew Val had been trying desperately to sleep with Jon. Everything aside, Sansa felt a deeper pain than political reasons, but she didn't know why. The picture of Jon moaning against Val's mouth and the disappearance of his hand under her skirts kept appearing to her. She was finally in her room, lying on her bed. Maybe she needed someone to touch her too, all this had been too much, too heavy to bare for Sansa. She threw her cloak down, and sobbed in her hands resting on her bed, cursing her life. Her unfortunate life, remembering her dreams about the prince charming and Joffrey, then Tyrion, then Ramsay. She shrieked throwing a pillow across the room, sobbing harder remembering her wounds, his markings, the pain she's felt when he would come to her every night. 

She lied on her bed thinking about them kissing, she had to talk to Jon, it was necessary. Her tears were dry now, she relaxed herself to find some peace in her sleep away from her maddening thoughts. 

Watching the sky outside of her window, she fell asleep. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super long chapter as I was lacking in writing due to work. It's filled with smut, and angst. Hope you like it. Please leave a comment, and thanks for reading!

Sansa contemplated on the scene she saw between Jon and Val in the godswood. Her temper of last night had gone and she decided to hold off her conversation with Jon. She wanted to observe them for a while and see what will come out off of it. He should tell her about it when he is ready, and no need to pressure him on top of everything he is going through already. 

During breakfast that morning, despite her decision of keeping her quiet for now, she felt angry. Jon was eating and drinking in silence of the morning, Sansa was sitting next to him barely touching her food and only drinking her tea. Val was not around that morning, but then the wildling woman rarely ate with them, preferring to stay with her people on the outskirts of Winterfell in the camps. 

Jon stopped eating and noticed Sansa's delusional face, almost not present with him in the room, thinking. 

"What is it? Why aren't you eating your food?" he asked. 

Sansa came to realization, and jerked slowly in her chair. "I am eating" she said and took a bite of her eggs. 

"Is anything bothering you?" Jon didn't believe her. "No, everything is alright. I am thinking of our situation, this war, the dragon queen and what we ought to do"

Jon sipped his tea and laid back. "Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about"

Sansa's pulse started racing. _Is he going to talk about Val? I'm not sure if I am ready to hear this._

"Tyrion Lannister invited me to Dragonstone to negotiate with Daenerys Targaryen"

Sansa was blinking, she was not expecting this, on the contrary, expecting his confession of relations with Val, but then why would he talk to her about his private life. 

"You cannot leave us and go" she almost protested forgetting about Val.

"Sansa, I..I have to try. She has a mountain of Dragonglass and it will help us in defeating the Night King. Today, I will open this conversation in the great hall in front of the lords and please.."

"No Jon!" her voice was louder interrupting him. "You cannot go! and the lord will agree with me, I know they will"

"Sansa.." Jon took her hand that was resting on the table, she protested to pull it away but he held it firm. His touch was soft but deterministic. Sansa calmed down after a while. 

"Listen to me, I will be back in no time" he was still holding her hand, firm. She did not pull it away.

"But her father killed grandfather and uncle Brandon" her voice was hitching, face contorted. She then leaned in to him and tightened her grip on his hand.

"I cannot bear to lose you too, Jon. Not now, you are the last of my family, father's, Robb's memory. Please.." her voice was low, almost crying.

"You will not lose me. I will come back to you, to the North. It will only take a few months" he stroked her cheek, she closed her eyes.

"Who is going to take care of Winterfell when you are gone? Will these lords listen to me? I am just a girl" 

"No, you are Sansa Stark, Lord Eddard Stark last surviving true born daughter, and Lady of Winterfell" his face softened.

She felt better and leaned in to her chair and they separated their intwined hand awkwardly realizing they had been holding each other. 

"Can't you send Ser Davos?" she asked calmly. "No, Daenerys won't listen to him. I have to convince her"

Sansa fell into silence, thinking. Jon grew inpatient waiting for her approval. "What do you think?"

"I do not know. I want to hear what the lords will say today. I am still mad and won't forgive the mad king. I do not know Jon" She put her napkin down and was about to leave when Jon held her hand and pulled her to stay.

"Your decision is important to me, please do not hate me for this. It's for us, for our people, for the North" his voice was shaking almost.

Sansa nodded. Jon loosened his grip and she walked away. He sinked into his chair and pushed his plate away in anger. He hated arguing with Sansa, but these days they had been arguing much more, and somehow she was always angry at him. He did not understand her many times, but now he knew her reasons making him unstable. 

    ______________________________________________________

It had been decided that Jon was going to leave to Dragonstone with Ser Davos. Sansa was not happy, often she spent her time in her room on her needlework, and rarely spoke to Jon. She hadn't been seeing Val around either. _Is she going to go with him to Dragonstone?_ She did not know that much. Her presence had been scarce these day spending her time with the Free Folk. Maybe it was a good thing for Sansa. She loved the woman, her beauty was undeniable, her wit, her smarts, but the idea of her sharing bed with Jon was making her furious. Sansa could not understand it, pushing some forbidden thoughts about Jon away. Then, sitting in her room, she remembered his touch in the breakfast room that day, how his voice was shaking. _No, we are not Targaryens nor Lannisters._  Repeating the statement like a mantra in her head. 

She was still holding onto the tunic she had made for Jon. Walking to her box, she opened it. There it was. During this time, she had made a shift for him as well, a woolen one so he will not catch cold. She looked at them, thinking maybe this is the time to give them to him. Her fear was growing. the fear of not being able to see him ever again. What if he never comes back and Daenerys kills him, or worse takes him as a prisoner. the North was too weak to fight another war. The time was late now, Jon was probably asleep. But, she realized he was leaving in two days, and she had to give him this now, or it might be too late. 

She carefully placed the pieces in a nice white square clothe, and wrapped them in it with a silk of her own. After perfecting it, she smiled. He was going to love it. He always loved her needlework. She felt giddy now, her concerns gone waiting for his happy expression. She then went to her height size mirror, and looked at herself running her hand in her strands, braids, making sure she looked pretty. 

She took her present in hand and walked to his room int he darkness of the night. The stone hallway was colder, the wind was breezing through like a current. Her heart was racing. _this might be the last time we are alone together._

Right about to turn the corridor to reach his door, she saw him leaving his room. She grinned, walking fast beside him, but he was almost running, her skirts were weighing her down and she didn't want to yell his name in the darkness waking everyone. But, while following him, a realization dawned on her.

_He is going to Val._

Reflexively tears welled in her eyes, her pace grew weaker, slower, and the present was almost falling from her hands as she felt weak, a heavy lump clogging her throat, the voices and her surrounding growing darker. He finally came to a stop in front of a door and knocked lightly. She stood behind the stairs watching him, not showing herself as she had covered her auburn hair with the hood of her cloak. 

The door opened, light came out, and Val appeared. Sansa's tears were flawing down her cheeks now, some of theme escaping into her mouth. She clutched her fingers around the present, cursing herself, her naivety. There she was a stupid young girl. 

Val wrapped her hands around Jon and they kissed each other in the doorway. Sansa watched them. Jon was kissing her hungrily, tongues dancing and he started tracing his hands on her body, when Val pulled him inside with a giggle shutting the door behind. 

Sansa sat back on the stair watching the present in hand. Jon was her brother, but yet she was sad. She cried some more in the darkness and wiped her cheeks with her gloved hands. 

She then walked to her room, closing the door behind. She threw the clothed present onto her bad in anger, and hastily took her cloak off of herself and threw it somewhere and sat on the bed and cried some more. Why was she crying? Jon owed her nothing, and he was a grown man, free to choose how to spend his nights. Sansa then started pulling her gown off of herself in anger and frustration, almost tearing the fabric. Once she was only in her shift, she caught the sight of her scars in the mirror. The scars that were Ramsay's present to her, branding her, marking her for life. She looked at her back, stomach, hips in disgust. The scars were not red anymore, but they had left marks, wrapped under bumpy skin. 

She was sure Val's body was pure and silky. Why would Jon or anyone would want her. She was a monster, no lord would want to touch her in bed. She could never please any man anymore. But yet she had seen enough to want a man. Her trust in men had vanished. She had seen enough, suffered enough in King's Landing and in Winterfell under Ramsay. 

Did Jon love Val? This was a question she was burning up to ask him. Maybe she could ask Val. Her thoughts subsided clouding her, she then climbed under her covers and slept.

    ______________________________________________________

Her hands were clutching the pillows, and sheets as her face was buried on her side on a pillow. Lying on her stomach, Jon chest and hands covered her back as he was thrusting into her from behind. Val's moans and whimpers were growing louder and the pillow was a way of muffling them. Jon's pace had increased, and Val had already came twice that night, cursing, uttering profanities to him, forcing him to go harder, and he had obeyed. 

Their coupling had increased to almost every night to a point that the servants would see them and Jon did not care about it anymore. He hadn't told Sansa yet, but he didn't love Val, they just shared each other's bed, and maybe he could hold off to tell Sansa. She was already sad enough because he was leaving. He couldn't bear another argument with her.

"Harder, Jon..go harder" she was whimpering underneath him as he thrusted himself fast enough. Sweat was covering her back glistening under the candlelight, and some of hers rubbed on his chest. He held her arms pinning them on her sides above her shoulders. She was pushing back at him lifting her buttocks, but his weight was lowering her down. 

Suddenly she stopped her movement, letting out a loud moan to the pillow as she came apart under him. He stilled momentarily letting her bathe in her pleasure. She relaxed after a while, and he slowly increased his pushes into her, he was going to explode soon. She then pushed him off of her, he gasped, she turned around, and took him in her mouth. He was on his knees on the bed, everything was too quick, the pleasure was taking him over, both covered in sweat, her hair was sticky everywhere, he puled them away from her face, and seeing his swollen length disappear in her mouth over and over again, he was going to explode. He leaned back, closing his eyes, enjoying whatever her mouth was doing to him. 

"oh Val" he groaned feeling his closeness. Her held her head and guided her to be faster, she only grinned looking at him. He couldn't believe how animalistic this woman could get. They had done unspeakable things, all the while teaching him how to pleasure a woman, further than he already knew or didn't know in fact. 

"Val, I'm going to..please.." he was whimpering. val increased her pace urging him to come.

She started stroking his balls and that was his undoing, as he spurted himself in her throat in many pumps as she kept sucking him clean, and swallowing whatever she could get letting the rest go down her mouth and face. 

He was heaving fast, eyes closed with flushed skin. He held her face and pulled her up to his mouth. He kissed her gently, and lied back on her bed heaving looking at the ceiling as his breaths evened out. 

She lied next to him propping herself on an elbow and ran her fingers on his chest, up and down, grinning at him as his pleasure calmed down.

"You seem to like this, my King" Val teased watching his face.

He turned to her, blushing like a green boy. 

"Are you afraid?" she asked him getting more serious.

"of what?" he looked at her.

"of going to Dragonstone, facing that dragon queen. You kneelers like to call each other names and bend knees. Be careful" she said.

"Bending the knee? to Daenerys?" Jon gaped.

"Kneelers like their subject kneel whenever they fart" she laughed.

Jon almost grinned thinking back to Mance Rayder. "No, I will not bend the knee. I cannot fight another war for her. We need all the men we could get for the battle of dawn"

"I hear this dragon queen is pretty. Would you take her as a wife?"

Jon blinked looking up at her. He rested his arm above his head, lying on his back. "I do not know. I never thought about getting married. It is the last thing I am thinking about now." after some time, he examined her, she was still playing with his curly scarce chest hair close to his nipples. Her fingers delicately tracing.

"Wouldn't you be sad if I marry? our relations would end" Jon caressed her hair hugging her with his free arm.

"Would you end it if you marry? I wouldn't mind sharing you with your wife.." Val said waiting for his expression.

"Sharing?" Jon almost laughed. "Our traditions are not like yours, Val. We do not share"

"What if your future lady wife would be willing? Just think about it, having two women in your bed, and getting to fuck both of them" she whispered in his ear and ran her tongue on his earlobe, making him jerk, she looked down and he was getting harder already. 

"This is the last thing I could care now." Jon pushed the thoughts away. He is a bastard, he doesn't deserve any of this. 

"Did you talk to Sansa?" Val asked changing the conversation.

"About what?" he asked.

"About us. I think she knows or senses." 

"How do you know?"

"She treats me differently and gives me this look. Women can tell when something is wrong, and you should talk to her. She is probably feeling jealous." Val lied back next to him.

Jon got up on his elbow "Jealous?? of what? of you?"

"hmmm"

"Why would she? she is my sister, and I am a single man.." Jon didn't comprehend.

"I think she liked you more than that sisterly love that you kneelers pretend to have" Val closed her eyes but wasn't sleeping. 

"Pretend to have? she is my sister, we grew up together..or at least lived in the same household"

Val didn't respond letting him think about this.

"Did she tell you about her feelings?" Jon asked her again pleading for an answer.

"No, she doesn't have to. She has feeling for you, I can sense it and see nothing wrong with it. You could have her too. She is beautiful, sometimes I fantasize about her." Val was looking at him now.

Jon was gaping, his mouth parted looking at her. 

"You want her?" but he shouldn't be surprised. Val had told him how she had slept with Ygritte many times over before his meeting with the red haired girl. The thought of Val with another woman was driving him crazy.

"She is my sister, I cannot have her. It is a sin"

"Since when you care about your stupid gods and sins." she held up her head looked at him in the eyes. "Just make her happy. I am not saying sleep with her, but tell her about us"

"How will that make her happy? if ...if she liked me as you are claiming" not wanting to believe it. 

"It won't make her happy. But, you will be honest with her and let her be with you, hold her, kiss her, make her better about this situation. She really cares for you Jon, and it is getting more obvious. Tell her what you and I have is mere physical attraction. I know you don't love me, don't say otherwise."

"I..I like you and respect you though"

"I know, and that is enough for me. I am a free woman, I don't like binding myself to men" she caressed his face. 

She leaned in and kissed him on his lips. "I also don't believe that you love her as a sister." she murmured against his lips.

Jon pushed back looking in horror. "No, no that is not true" he got defensive with a reddened face. Val smiled.

"Stop denying yourself. You both are fools."

"I am not denying. She is my sister, and I love her, yes."

"I know you do, just think about what I am saying now. You don't need to make a decision, but be gentle to her, she has suffered enough."

Jon nodded feeling sadness thinking back of the day she had come on a horse to Castle Black.

Val kissed him on the lips some more. Jon didn't respond in the beginning but she traced her hands on his stomach, groins arriving to his semi hard member. 

"mmm, you are getting hard, maybe I should talk more about my relations with other women" Val whispered through their kissed feeling his member getting harder in her hand as she started pumping on him.

Suddenly, Jon flipped her over, pinning her hands on her sides and looked at her eyes "tell me" he ordered almost not knowing where this animal came from, he was a true wolf, that much was obvious.

Val grinned in pleasure. he leaned in and started kissing her neck tracing his mouth down her body, still pinning her hands on her sides.

"I said tell me" Jon looked up from her stomach as his tongue swirled around her belly button. 

"She had a brown hair, another wildling woman. She had a husband who always went hunting leaving us plenty of time together" Jon was kissing her stomach. "We would undress each other. I ran my hands down in her mound, feeling her pink hot flesh throbbing for me. Her tits were soft and big, I sucked on them for a while letting my fingers enter her smoothly. She was wet down there. Her breasts heaving in anticipation."

Jon's tongue moved down passed her little hair to her mound as he started licking her there. Val jerked up her voice shaking as she forced herself to continue.

"ah ah Jon, I pumped into her with three fingers, she was getting wetter, her moans filling the tent, her thighs were as white as the snow outside, her hands in my blonde curls forcing me to go further. I licked and sucked and fucked her..oohh Jon" her pleasure took over her as he increased his pace. She was writing now. "I..I fucked her until she came apart..her breasts pointing at me.." Val threw her face on her side to the pillows whimpering unable to continue. 

Suddenly she felt him slid himself inside of her in one force without any warning, she stayed still holding his forearms. He leaned in and kissed her mouth, the sides, forehead.

"Did she do the same to you?" he whispered in her ear as he started thrusting slowly in her. "yes,..yes..she did,..I came many times over..her lips were soft..oohh...very soft..her hair covering mine...long like mine...ooh ooh Jon" he kissed her again.

She forced him to pump into her holding his hips, and he did. His pace was faster now, not able to hold himself. "we glided, ground each other..until we came" she finished as she and Jon came apart together, he quickly pulled himself off of her letting himself come on her stomach and rubbed her mound to give her more stimulation. Her eyes were flushed red, his breathings were heavy matching hers. Her stomach was moving fast as his juices slid all over her. He lied next to her resting his head on her shoulder. She held his head turning on her side and kissed his forehead. 

"You are amazing, my King" she whispered kissing more of his sticky curls on his forehead. "Thank you"

Jon was only able to heave and closed his eyes.

    ______________________________________________________

Next morning, Sansa was standing in her regular place in the balcony watching Jon talk to the horse master learning from the horses routines and ability of travel. She was still sad about last night but she had showed none of it to him. She had come to peace with her life now and was getting ready to take over during his absence. Her fear was growing, but she relied on her advisors, Brienne, and the maester. 

She spotted Val next to Jon. They were talking, there was not touch, or intimacy like she had seen last night between them. They seemed to be discussing political matters. Val was busy with the wildlings who were going to the Eastwatch with Tormund. they were leaving today as well, and Tormund appeared next to Jon as well. Sansa watched them, she liked the giant, he was a decent man, and Val too despite her jealousy. She had been almost a caring sister to her.

Sansa tried to run away from Jon and avoided being alone with him during the day. He was busy getting ready, the servants were roaming in and out of his room getting his boxes, and belongings. 

She walked to his room watching the servants, he wasn't there, probably was with the soldiers. She had been in his room before, but now it felt better. There were two servants folding his clothes. She walked in the room watching. His room was simple filled with his scent, musky, manly. His desk was filled with papers, nothing beautiful about it. His bed was made with furs and covers, neatly. She imagined him there with Val. the thought stirred emotions in her, feeling hot inside. She slowly ran her hand on his pillows hidden under the cover wanting to feel him. All these were new to her, she did not want to it, but she did, and it felt good, much better than had ever been in her life before. She was a woman now and her desires had been growing primitive. With Jon though, her brother, it had to be wrong, but watching him go awakened feeling in her. She was scared of losing him, of this being their last time together, and found herself of not caring about anything anymore.

After dinner, she took the present again, not waiting for it to be alter at night. She was determined to talk to him now. Jon had ignored her all day too, she had noticed, but this was it, their conversation.

She put her cloak and hood on and walked through the silence. People were still awake, some soldiers chanting, drinking. 

She knocked on his door lightly hoping he'd be there alone. her heart was racing fighting her ribcage tightening on her present.

Jon opened the door, he was in his usual attire, but his breastplate was gone. He was surprised to find her there.

"Sansa" he opened the door wider for her.

"Can I come in?I have something for you" she said.

Jon nodded widening the door more. She walked in and took her hood out letting her red strands poke through the dim light of his room. He had been drinking, she saw the goblet and the wine bottle.

"Please sit" Jon pointed.

"I don't want to take your time, I made these for you" she gave him the silk wrapped present.

Jon grinned warmly and took it. He put it on the table and opened it carefully. Sansa was smiling watching him unwrap her handwork.

Jon took the tunic out, it was thick, for him to wear under, it had a Stark direwolf stitch on it. He grinned widely holding it on him. "Sansa this is beautiful." 

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"Aye, very much. Would it fit me?" he asked.

"There is another one" Sansa chanted breaking his question giddily. Jon thought she was still a beautiful innocent girl. He looked at the other one, that was white shift for bed. 

"Oh, this is so soft" he caressed the fabric.

"This is for bed, umm, you can wear your small clothes under or breeches, I guess" she blushed imagining him naked.

Jon grinned. He suddenly gave her a hug putting the clothes aside. She was taken by surprise having her hands stay in the air above his back. 

"Thank you" he murmured in her neck as he hugged her tight. 

"I didn't want you to be cold.." Sansa hugged him back and he leaned in and kissed her cheek making her stop mid sentence. He cradled her face and they stared at each other's eyes for a while. Something was different now, both felt it. Her cheeks were blushing, he felt heat run through his body. He hadn't been cared for in a long time, her love and innocence made him softer, making him forget all his troubles.

He pulled back abruptly breaking the awkwardness. She moved her eyes away from him, He averted his eyes to the clothes again wanting to change the air.

"Do you want me to try them on?" he asked.

"If you'd like..I think they should fit you good" Sansa hesitated.

"Let me try them on and you see your artwork. Please sit and here have some wine" he made her sit on the armchair, and quickly moved to pour her new goblet of wine and handed it to her.

Sansa was smiling at how happy he'd gotten.

"I will be back" Jon said and went to the other room to change. Sansa's heart was racing, she immediately took her cloak off of her, it had gotten too warm, and started drinking her wine tempted to go in the room and watch him undress himself. These thoughts were wicked, she shook her head.

He came in, wearing the grey tunic and the shift underneath. They had fit perfectly. She got up, he noticed the absence of her cloak and the narrowness of her waist under her purple thick dress. 

"This is perfect" she touched his chest feeling the size, he looked at her hair, the redness was dancing under the firework, her scent filling his nose. She looked at him and he had gone deep in his thoughts, his pupils had widened. 

He swallowed hard and shook his head realizing the awkwardness.

"This is.." he started clearing his throat. "These are great, they fit nicely. Thank you" 

"Let me see" she said running her hands on his chest, blood was running in his body, everywhere filling down below. Why was he feeling like this? She is his sister.

She could feel his hard muscles below touching his abdomen increasing her intrigue towards his body, she felt hot, too hot, something slipped off of in between her thighs running through her legs wetting everything. she shifted herself, not wanting the smell fill the room. 

She opened his tunic from the side and felt the shift. Jon was looking at her trying desperately to tame his hardness that was tempting him. She ran her fingers on his shift, the muscles were more prominent now. They locked eyes as she caressed his chest and lower abdomen.

He slowly caressed her forearms as she had stopped her hands on his chest, her rested his hands on hers and pulled her closer, roaming her face. 

She felt his breathing, his scent, manly, a son of the North. She broke free of his hands and wrapping her hands around his waist, she hugged him resting her head on his shoulder. 

His heart was beating fast, she felt it and smiled. He wrapped her hands around her back and stroked her hair that was scattered everywhere held from the braids on top.

"I will miss you" she whispered. "Please come back, soon. I don't know if I can do without you, here"

"You can, my sweet Sansa. You are a strong woman, you will be an amazing Lady, Lady of Winterfell" Jon smiled and smelled her temple, her hair had lavender scent mixed with lemons and rasberries, enough to make his head go heady, dizzy.

She pulled back to look at him still holding him and he held her. "Don't do anything stupid, just don't get yourself killed. think of me, of us" 

He smiled caressing her face and hair. "I won't, I will be careful, I promise." He then kissed her temple. 

"Can I stay here with you tonight" she asked and he felt her trembling. 

"With me? Here?" 

"No, a bad idea, you need a good night's sleep" she shook her head.

"No, you can, please, I will sleep on the floor" 

"I wouldn't want that, your bed is big enough, we can fit, like how when we were children, you used to sleep next to Arya many times. I wish I was better to you" she averted her eyes.

"Hey hey" he took her face in his hands. "No need to feel guilt. It was a long time ago, and we were children. Please stay here tonight, I have plenty of room"

Sansa nodded. "Good, let me change out of these so they won't get wrinkly and I have things to talk to you about"

Sansa nodded again in anticipation. _Is he going to talk about Val?oh god, I'm not ready._

After Jon changed, they sat on the armchair facing each other. 

"I have something to tell you. Please hear me out before you say anything" Jon shifted himself in nervousness."I have been having relations with Val" he waited for her, but she nodded.

"Aren't you surprised?" Jon asked wondering.

"Jon, I knew it."

"What?" Jon was surprised. "I saw you in the godswood with her a month ago, and I thought there is not need to argue with you, you are a king, a single man and she is a beautiful woman. Do you intend to marry her?" Sansa was forward in her question. A question that was burning her for a long time.

"Marry her? No, of course not" Jon was quick.

"Why not? you don't love her?"

"I..it's not love. I respect her, like her, trust her and she does the same for me. She is a free woman, and she is in peace with what we have now. She doesn't intend on marrying me as well"

"oh" Sansa couldn't believe it, but Val was a wildling, their customs differed from theirs.

"Until when will this continue then?" Sansa asked sipping her wine.

"I don't know. I think we both are aware of it, and will stop once I find a wife" he looked at her in the eyes.

A wife, the word chanted in her ears. 

"Very well." all she could manage to say without blushing. 

"Are you mad at me for not telling you this before?" he asked looking at her eyes for an answer.

"No, I'm not" she averted her eyes to her lap, then looked up at him. "I was just sad..sad because.." she stopped herself. "You don't need to know."

"What? I want to know, please share it with me. I want to help you" he leaned in more.

"I never had a happy relations with any man that I was betrothed to. I have been betrothed thrice and all they brought was sadness and misery. I never knew the gentle touch of a man, the love and respect that comes with, like how mother and father had. I dreamt of passionate love when I was younger, a love that would consume you, but look at me now, a hideous being" tears started dropping from her eyes and her voice was hitching.

Jon went on his knees in front of her, holding her hands. "No, Sansa, you are not hideous. You are beautiful, strong, independent. I respect you, love you, you are everything to me, my family" 

She caressed his face, he wiped her tears. "The things Ramsay did to me.." her voice was shaking and crying. 

"No no..sshh" Jon said as he got up further on his knees and hugged her in his large shoulders, she buried her face in his chest and cried some more. 

"He is dead now. All of them are. He cannot hurt you, no one will. I won't allow it. I will protect you until my last breath. You are my family, my home, and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You were always beautiful when we were children, but now..look at you, you're breathtaking becoming this wonderful grown woman, and soon you'll find love, when the spring comes, everything will be better." His voice soothed her. She stopped writhing crying underneath him. He was still holding her on his knees and she sitting on the armchair hugging him tightly. 

"We will grow lemon trees outside and you will bake those delicious cakes, the halls will be filled with the sound of your children, young and beautiful like you. They will wear clothes of your needlework. Your lord husband will love you, cherish you, and happiness will be here again, away from this darkness." He watched the firework holding her in him. 

He then took her face, her eyes had gotten red from tears. "You are Sansa Stark of Winterfell, no one can harm you, do not forget that." She nodded and smiled faintly.

Jon smiled more and kissed her temple again. "Now, come let's get to bed and have some rest." He got up and helped her on her feet. 

He was wearing his regular shift, he took his boots off, and opened his tied hair. She watched him, the curls moving around, his hair had gotten longer almost reaching his shoulders. She was tempted to run her hands on them and caress, feel how they feel like, they seem soft enough. He turned to her, she blushed and started taking her chain around her neck and belt and started unbraiding her hair.

She watched him open the bed covers wide for both of them through the bed and went to put glass of water next to their bedposts. 

"If you want privacy, I can step out momentarily" he saw her hesitation of removing her gown. 

Sansa only nodded. He smiled and stepped to the bath chamber. She quickly removed her gown, and put it neatly on the chair staying in her white long shift, underclothes and stockings. She then removed her corset with pain and sighed when it was off of her, putting it on her gown, and ran to the bed covering herself with the covers to the neck. 

"Come in" she shouted.

Jon came in smiling and blew out the candles everywhere leaving the fireplace that as dying on for a while to keep them warm.

He climbed under the covers on the other side of the bed. There was a good amount of space between them. He covered himself and lied on his back. 

"You're comfortable?" he asked turning to her. She was looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, do you mind if I hug you? like Arya used to do" she asked in hesitation.

His response was lifting the covers and she quickly glided herself and wrapped her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder. 

"Am I hurting you?" she asked thinking of her weight. 

"No, you're like a feather, just relax." he kissed her temple and stroke her forearm inhaling all her scents and touches in. 

This was new to both of them. They hadn't done this, his body was warm to her touch, his scent had filled the bed, and radiating off of him. She was careful of not to touch his body below, but after some time, didn't care about anything and hugged him tightly. 

Her body was slim, getting slimmer each day, her pale skin was poking through her long sleeved shift, he caressed the edge. Her skin was soft, softer than Val's. Sansa was younger than the woman, ripe, clean, smelling of summer and their childhood. He gave her more room and hugged her more taking her in him.

"I will wait for you" Sansa murmured through her closed lids.

Jon kissed her temple through her red hair. "I will come back, I promise"

Sansa got up suddenly on her elbow and kissed his cheek a few times, gentle kisses, he surprised her by kissing her cheek back. His beard tickled her, she giggled and wriggled her face. He smiled. She then rested her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes.

Jon couldn't sleep much, he thought about Val's words, Sansa can't love him, but whatever she did tonight was leaning towards it, and did he love her? Was this love? Her touch had made him hard earlier, he couldn't deny that, and felt shame thinking back at it, but her smell, her touch, her being in his room was heady, amazing, it was as coming home to a warm dish or warm bed. She felt like home, and he couldn't take himself off of fantasizing of touching her, not like sisters and brothers do, but more. She was lying in his arms, sleeping peacefully now, lips slightly parted. He felt himself get hard again, but pushed the thoughts away to not to embarrass himself and her in the morning. He stroke her forearm and back some more through her shift feeling the smooth skin underneath, imagining the shape of it. He sighed shutting his eyes focusing on tomorrow and slowly drifted away.

______________________________________________________

Next morning, Sansa woke up stirring in the bed under the covers. She realized Jon wasn't there. She quickly got up looking for him in the room. He was gone and had taken her presents, she smiled at that, and started putting her gown on her. 

She was ready for the day and went out to find him to say her goodbye. She was at the balcony when she saw him leaving the crypts and Petyr Baelish following him. She wanted to run down there and hug him, his scent was still lingering on her body. 

He took his horse, and straddled it, then turned to her and gave her a small wave, she waved back at him. But this was not enough, she should've hugged him, kissed him, one last time, but he rode away his soldiers following him outside of the gates.

Sansa watched him disappear until the gates were closed again, and walked to the breakfast room, thinking of last night, smile took her face, couldn't help grinning. She had touched him, slept in his bed, and his musky smell was all over her, and she refused to bathe for a day to keep him on her longer, to remember, to cherish and be with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fastness didn't bother you. I wanted to stop here, and made sure I get there. Sansa will be happy eventually and sorry for the angst. More smut will come soon, but this is a good slow burn for now. Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only Sansa POV and her interaction with Val plus minor characters. Arya and Bran will come in soon but not in this chapter. Please leave a comment if you liked it or have any suggestions.

Jon's absence was noticeable. Sansa felt lonely sometimes and the burden of the North was on her shoulders. She spent most of her days with some of the Northern Lords who were frequenting Winterfell, and other times with the maester deciding on the food supplies and balancing them amongst the Northern people and the wildlings camping outside. Petyr Baelish had been around, but Sansa chose not to spend most of her time with him. He had been irritating her and knowing his true colors, she decided to keep her profile low and spy on him. She played the same game he had taught her.

One comforting person around her was Val. She reminded her of Jon, and although their relationship, Sansa liked the woman. Another person who reminded her of Jon was Ghost. Jon had left him under her supervision and the direwolf spent most of his days following Sansa around and sometimes, he'd sleep in her chambers at night in front of the fireplace. Sansa loved the beast and petted him, made him lie next to her. Starks had been wargs, and she only hoped Jon could warg into Ghost and be with her whenever she felt insecure of her surroundings. Sansa was a strong woman though. She had learned the game well and never allowed her guards fall in front of anyone but Jon.

After hall meeting and supper, Sansa secluded herself to her rooms and sat in her solar to busy herself with her needlework for a few hours. She would go back to work later as the stress was wearing him down. Ghost was pacing the room and Sansa had left food for him and water on the floor. Her handmaiden Wylla was across her also working on needlework. There was a knock on her door. Wylla opened it, and Val appeard on the door asking permission to talk to Sansa. 

Sansa was surprised to see the honey haired woman in front of her door. She quickly approached them, and dismissed Wylla out. 

As Sansa closed the door behind, Val took notice of Ghost "Thank you, your grace" she said entering her rooms. She hadn't been here before. There was a big fireplace, two armchairs in front of it, a desk with papers on them, and her bed was on the other side of the room, a big large bed, much larger than hers. 

Val sat on the armchair across Sansa. Sansa took her usual seat.

"How can I help you, Val?" she asked putting her needlework aside.

"I want to help you. Now that we are alone here" Val said

Sansa raised an eyebrow. "Help me? In what sense?" 

"I have noticed your uptight manner, and could it be because of your unfortunate experience in your previous marriage?"

Sansa snapped "Who told you that? No one know!"

"Your grace.."

Sansa interrupted. "Did Jon tell you? How dare he."

"No, he didn't tell me anything. Everyone knows what you went through around here, it is no secret and you shouldn't feel shame in it"

"I don't feel shame, and I don't like when you eavesdrop on my affairs and gossip." Sansa was obviously annoyed.

"I didn't gossip or eavesdrop. Again, there is no shame and if you let go of the past, it will be much healthier for you.There are lords out there who admire you. I hear them speak fondly of you" Val said.

_lords? I don't want to marry any lord._

"If they ask you, tell them I am not interested." Sansa said coldly and stroked Ghost as the wolf had been sitting next to her skirts.

"hmm" Val said. "Are you interested in anyone else? "

Sansa thought about Jon. "No, I'm not, and it is none of your concern. I don't know what you're asking of me. Do you want me to tell you of my experience with Ramsay? Do you think it will help me heal?" Sansa asked.

"Yes, it will. I can help you with it so you would be healthier when the King comes back" Val finally started showing her true intentions of getting Sansa admit her affections towards Jon.

"Jon has nothing to do with any of this. He is busy enough already" Sansa said.

"Don't you want to feel braver when he comes home? You are very uptight. I want you to feel better, more loosened."

"And talking about Ramsay will help?" Sansa asked.

"You could get rid of some of the memories. I will listen to you, if you want." Val said and leaned to the edge of her sofa and took Sansa's hands. The girl allowed her to do it. "I like you, respect you just as I do with the King. I can teach you things, show you how to be happy again, if you'll let me" Val almost whispered.

Sansa felt odd against her words. She was not sure if Val fancied her or she merely wanted to help her without any advances on her.

"Whatever you tell me, or we do, I will keep it a secret. No one has to know" Val whispered again. Sansa saw fire in her eyes, with her widened pupil. Her honey hair was glowing under the fireplace, and her touch was soft on her hands, almost burning, different than Jon's, Val was softer and gentler with her smaller hands.

Sansa swallowed hard. "Very well. I could share some memories here and there" 

Val nodded without letting her hands.

"But I cannot talk right now. I have work to do." Sansa said taking her hands away from Val.

"I will be ready whenever you want to speak. You are also welcome to come to my rooms, whenever you'd like" Val said and took Sansa hands and kissed them. Sansa gaped looking at the woman. Her heart was pulsating under her skin, and blood gushed everywhere. She only nodded.

Val bowed lightly and left the room closing the door behind.

Sansa let out a long sigh and her chest heaved. She hadn't felt this feelings. They were sexual, not common between her and the wildling woman. Sitting in her room, she thought it wouldn't hurt to talk to her at night and get off some of her memories. Val was sincere enough and Jon liked and trusted her. 

Later that day, Sansa busied herself with work, but all the while thinking of Val and what she had made her feel. These feelings were new to her. She had felt close to Margaery Tyrell before but that felt ages ago. Now, Val was showing her the same tenderness only more than Margaery had dared to do.

After a quiet dinner, she went to her rooms and took her gown off staying only in her long sleeved white shift, her stockings and put her cloak on with the hood, and decided to go and talk to Val. Sansa hoped to clear this situation and tell her that she was perfectly capable of doing everything and that Ramsay hadn't hurt her. But deep down, she knew that wasn't true. Ramsay had hurt her body leaving scars and bruises, but her soul was scared of intimacy now. Even sleeping next to Jon had made her tense until his warm welcome had pushed her fears away. Although she was strong on the outside, Sansa knew her demons wouldn't leave her. 

When she walked down to Val's room, there were still people outside, talking, but her hood hid her well. Not many people recognized her, and there was no need to give them something to talk about.

She knocked on her door, Val opened it. She was wearing black nightgown covering her shift below, her hair was loosened without any braids. Sansa had kept hers.

Val smiled warmly at her allowing her enter. Sansa was not sure if she was expecting her. Her room was smaller than hers. Her bed was narrower. There was a small bath on the edge, a small fireplace and a few chairs. She sat on one of them keeping her cloak but lowered her hood. 

Val moved around and filled her a goblet of wine handing it to her. Sansa accepted it and sipped some. Val, too, took one in hand and sat across her.

"I thought about what you told me earlier, and a small conversation won't hurt us" Sansa said grasping her fingers strongly on the goblet. Val noticed her tenseness.

"Your grace, no need to be anxious. We are just two women talking. Think about it simply. I will help you forget the monster" Val said.

Sansa stayed silent for a while reflecting on her words. Two women, talking. Things could be simpler.

"I reckon you know the story of how I had to wed Ramsay Bulton" Sansa started. 

Val nodded sadly. "That reckless Baelish did it, I heard" 

"I was stupid to believe him. But coming home was good, it felt familiar, these walls that I had grown up in. I had no other choice, helplessly trapped in his claws, and he sold me like some animal to them" Sansa sipped her wine. These words didn't hurt her, her memories had hardened her.

"In the beginning, I thought Ramsay was going to be gentle. Yes, I knew how savage they were but he was wedding a Stark girl, surely he could find some kindness. Again, I stupidly believed it. You see, I learn slowly" Sansa chuckled caressing her cup.

She continued. "On our wedding night.." she contorted her face in pain. "On our wedding night..He..he ripped my gown, I never knew a man before him, a timid maiden. He ripped my gown and bent me over.." tears dropped from her eyes. Val leaned in and caressed her cheeks.

"He used me, every part of me, every hole in me and took pleasure in it. However much I would scream, he would intensify his..his tortures. I hated it, I hated the nights. I can still feel pain when I sit sometimes." She cried gently with her red cheeks darkening. Val wiped some of them away.

"Did you get help from a maester?" Val asked. "Or anyone? You should've kicked him, killed him even"

"I couldn't. He locked the doors on me, I was a prisoner most of the days, he would only release me when he felt like torturing me with some letter or a flayed person. I had no weapons around, and too wounded to think clearly. I spent most of my mornings healing from the pain he inflicted on me the night before, and the maester was no help. The man knew he would die the minute he'd even though of helping me. You see, Ramsay had spies everywhere"

"Was he ever gentle? In bed.." Val asked.

Sansa shook her head. "No. He did things to me that I was sure I can't have a child by doing that..Ladies can't speak such things but he did foul things to me, embarrassed me, tore my dresses sometimes. I would run from him, from the bed, or wherever he decided to take me, but he had knife and would slash me. I'm a hideous creature now" Sansa sipped more of her wine. 

Val poured her some more, and Sansa accepted it.

"You are not hideous. You are a gorgeous woman, more beautiful that any woman I've known. Man like him are pigs to not know your worth" Val said caressing her hair.

"In the beginning, I asked him why he was doing these to me, he would slap me and tell me because I am questioning him. I stopped afterwards, I succumbed to him for a while until there was a sweet woman who helped me. She wanted me to escape, and Lady Brienne of Tarth told me to light a candle and she was going to rescue me. But, Ramsay's spies knew it, and he flayed the old woman."

"How did you escape then?" Val asked.

"Theon Greyjoy helped me. You don't know him. He grew up with us from Iron Islands, and Ramsay tortured him as well, and slaved him. One day, Theon saw me leave my rooms, and I was going to leave, but one of Ramsay's whores caught me, before she could kill me, Theon pushed him off the wall. We escaped."

"And you went to the Wall to your brother" Val concluded. Sansa nodded. 

They stayed in silence again as Sansa recovered herself. Oddly enough, she was feeling better as some words had gone off of her chest making her lighter.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be touched properly by a man?" Val asked and Sansa coughed while sipping her wine. She was blushing now.

"I..I never think about such things. I'm the Lady of Winterfell now, I have many responsibilities. I need to think about my people, and their comfort comes before mine.."

"I am not saying you need to forget your responsibilities. I am just asking you. There is no shame in that if you have" Val said.

Sansa shifted herself in her chair. "Maybe I have..couple of times.."

Val grinned wildly. Sansa felt eerie. "Why do you ask?" Sansa asked.

"Do you not crave someone's touch? A touch that is unlike what Ramsay had done to you. Far gentler, something that would give you pleasure, and peace" Val moved closer to her. Her voice was low, seductive. Sansa felt warmth running to her body, and wetness covering in between her thighs. She felt embarrassed and didn't understand how Val had this effect on her. She blamed the wine as she had drank two goblets of it. Maybe it was time to leave.

"I..I don't know..I should leave" Sansa said trying to get up. 

"No, please stay a while longer." Val held her hand, Sansa stopped and sat back to her chair.

"I can show you, if you'd like" Val said taking her hand and kissed the back of it. Sansa swallowed hard watching her kiss her hands.

"I don't think that is appropriate. We are women..." Sansa started but Val moved her mouth to her exposed forearm and kissed her white skin. Sansa's heart was beating faster now, her pulse quickening, blood gushing to her limbs, and face, and her wetness grew. She felt something slip from her smallclothes down her thighs.

"And..you..I know about you and Jon" Sansa wanted her to stop by confessing her knowledge that she kept from her.

Val grinned more kissing her other hand. "I know. Would it bother you if I kiss you too?" 

Sansa's heart was going to burst out of her ribcage, she started moving her legs to contain herself. Val's kisses grew faster across her arms. Val then left her arms and came close to her face. Sansa's breathing touched her cheeks as they locked eyes. Sansa thought she was beautiful then, something captivating about her.

"Let me kiss you" Val whispered, their mouth inches away from each other.

Sansa's chest was heaving, her mouth went dry. She looked down at Val's mouth. Her lips were full and ripe, and she never knew a kiss, maybe this wasn't going to hurt, something innocent between two women.

Sansa nodded lightly. Val smiled and got closer to her brushing her mouth against Sansa's warm lips. Val held Sansa's hands below feeling her tremble. Sansa stilled not opening her mouth, clasping her lips together in rigidity. 

Val kissed her some on the lips then pulled back. "Loosen up, it won't hurt, relax" Val whispered and massaged her shoulders. Sansa breathed more through her open mouth and was still looking at Val's lips. 

To Val's surprise, Sansa leaned in to the woman kneeling in front of her, and gently took her mouth. Val responded fast grazing her tongue across her lips. After some dry kissing with only lips, Sansa felt aroused, and wrapped her hands around Val's neck pushing her closer to her. Her long honey hair dangled in her arms. 

"Open your mouth. It will feel amazing. I promise" Val whispered to her. Sansa was only able to oblige. Her legs were weakening and wetness covering everywhere below. 

Sansa opened her mouth gently through their kiss and Val entered her tongue inside, exploring. To her sudden arousal, Sansa moaned loudly in Val's mouth, but continued through their kiss. Val ran her hands up her body massaging her everywhere but she didn't dare to touch Sansa's breasts or anywhere without her permission.

Sansa increased the intensity of their kiss, tongue's entwining with each other, with pulling and pushing of their gowns.

Val then broke their kiss and moved her mouth to Sansa's neck, kissing her jaw, and collarbone. Sansa arched her neck allowing her to run her mouth and tongue down her body. All the while, Sansa's hand played with Val's hair, her fingers caressing them. 

Sansa sat back in the chair as Val devoured her neck and collarbone moving a little below to her chest. Her cloak straps were obstacles. Val felt Sansa open her legs reflexively to her, she grinned.

Val had an idea now, and pulled away from her making Sansa gasp. 

"What are you..?" Sansa asked flushed in desire and no self of awareness of her surroundings. She had never felt this way before, she wanted to feel whatever Val was causing her.

"Your grace, come here, I want to show you show you something." Val said taking her hand. Sansa obliged. Her blue pupils were widened and her weak legs barely carried her.

Val slowly unstrapped her cloak and put it aside. Sansa watched her do it. Val then took her own black gown away. Both women stood in their shifts, red and gold hair scattered across their soldiers. 

Val took her hand and lead her to her bed. 

"Please sit here." Val said. Sansa feared for a minute. "Trust me. I won't do anything you don't want me to, but this will feel good. I promise" Val said. Sansa nodded.

Sansa sat on the bed facing the fireplace, her legs were crossed, her heart beating fast. Val sat behind her, giving her chest to Sansa's back. 

Sansa waited anxiously to her actions. "You should know how to feel pleasure" Val said wrapping her hand around Sansa below her arms and massaged her stomach. Sansa gasped, resting her hands on hers. 

"No, let me touch you properly. Don't force me" Val said and Sansa took her hands away. "Your time will come" Val concluded kissing her neck.

Val's hands moved to Sansa's breasts, Sansa arched her back reflexively. All the while her shift was covering all her body. Val knew she wasn't ready to be naked yet.

"Does it feel good?" Val asked to her ear, and Sansa only hummed eyes closed. Her nipples were erect with pain, Val tweaked them, not hard enough but perfect for her pleasure. She then massaged the entirety of her palms on them. Sansa clutched on the bed sheets, and little moans escaped her. 

"Not all men are gentle in bed" Val whispered in her ear "You need to learn this", her hands moved to below her breasts and touched her there some more. "But your brother Jon is gentle. He is good. He know how to pleasure a woman" Val whispered seductively. Sansa opened her eyes hearing his name, and shifted abruptly.

"My sweet lady, relax. He's not here, he can't hear us" Val soothed her back. Sansa sat back. She didn't want to think about Jon while taking her pleasure. It wasn't right, and wondered why Val had brought him up here.

Val slowly moved her hands down to Sansa's stomach feeling her trembling there. Sansa's breathings increased. Val's hands moved lower and rubbed her folds through her shift and smallclothes. Her wetness had dampened all her layers. Val grinned "Ow my sweet love, you're already wet. This is good, very good. You are learning and discovering"

Sansa was scared. Ramsay had never touched her like this. This was all novel.

Val increased her rubbing on her wet mound between her thighs. Sansa opened wider to her and arched her back burying herself in Val's arm, her head was thrown back to Val's neck and Val watched her face, kissing the sides and her neck.

Sansa's pants and moans filled her ears as Val bent her hand to go lower finding her sweet spot through her clothes. "That's it, love" she whispered. "You're amazing" kissed her neck.

As her hand rubbed her there, Sansa started moving her hips, not knowing the strange confidence or the will to do such things. Val let her hump for a while. Sansa lowered her own hands on Val's and urged her to go faster. Sansa took on of Val's hands and put it back on her breast forcing her to rub her there too. Val felt victorious in her mission and moved her hands in harmony on Sansa's breast and folds rubbing her there fast and hard. Sansa's hips were moving frantically, Val knew she was close enough. Her moans grew louder. 

"Come here, turn around" Val said taking her arms away from her, Sansa gasped but turned to her on the bed. Val lowered her legs. "Come, rest here" 

Sansa crawled resting her legs alongside of Val's one thigh as Val guided her by holding her hands and body. Sansa's face was flushed red, hair thrown around, her body was burning with heat. 

She finally sat on Val's thigh. Val lowered her hand to her folds again and rubbed her there, then her mouth went to take her neck and lips. Sansa moaned on the sudden touch of her mouth, and moved fast to claim her lips in response, opening her mouth for her tongue. She then started grinding herself against Val's thigh. The wildling woman only grinned watching her writhe with pleasure. Sansa wrapped her hands around Val's neck as she moved back and forth across her thigh feeling something strong building up in her. "That's it, move faster, move faster my sweet lady, you're so close" Val encouraged her as she kissed her neck. Sansa threw her head back, eyes closed. She was experiencing this all alone now.

Val rubbed her nub through her layers feeling her tense, and Sansa decreased her grinding, and dig her fingers in Val's arm letting out torturous hums from her mouth, low moans, and her body shook. Val felt warm liquid dampen her thigh and hand. She knew Sansa had found her release. Sansa stilled like that for a while. Her sight was beautiful. The redness of her hair matching her hair, her soft pink skin flushed, aroused with pleasure. Her chest heaving as her breathing evened out. She still ground a little more on Val until she fell to her front on Val's chest. Val wrapped her hands around her and lowered her slowly to the bed. 

Sansa lied there numb for a while. She wasn't sleeping, but her eyes were closed taking in all the pleasure she felt. Val lied next to her and caressed her auburn hair.

Sansa blinked and looked at her warmly. She had never felt this relaxed in her life. Even as a young girl, she never dared exploring herself. In King's Landing, she'd heard Margaery talk about illicit acts at night that women do with their fingers and hands. She had blushed then and feared doing such foul things. But now, this was different, amazing almost, and this woman had caused her to feel such things. Of course, in her head, this was no way close in being with a woman or even properly use one's fingers for pleasure, but even grinding across Val was close enough to such wild pleasures.

Val kissed her gently on the lips. "You did so good, my lady" she whispered. 

"Thank you" Sansa whispered back. Val kissed her more. "You can sleep here next to me, if you'd like" Val said. 

Sansa nodded and smiled. They moved quickly under the covers. Sansa slept on her side and Val wrapped her around her, her chest resting against Sansa's back and her arms wrapping on Sansa's. 

Val caressed her red hair some more and kissed her neck from behind until Sansa fell asleep. Val watched her peacefully thinking her admiration towards her and Jon, damning them for making her almost delirious with pleasure. 

Sansa had found peace after a long time. She had never felt a deep of a slumber as this night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write Sansa/Val but they didn't have sex. val helped her explore her hidden feelings and made her find some peace. Next chapter will have Jon included.   
> Thank you for your time :)))


End file.
